An LED device or an LED, as used herein, is a semiconductor light source for generating a light at a specified wavelength or a range of wavelengths. LEDs have increasingly gained popularity due to favorable characteristics such as small device size, long lifetime, efficient energy consumption, and good durability and reliability. In recent years, LEDs have been deployed in various applications, including indicators, light sensors, traffic lights, broadband data transmission, and illumination devices. LEDs emit light when a voltage is applied.
LED linear regulators may be used to perform various LED driving methodologies. The LED linear regulator may contain a plurality of LEDs that may be driven by an alternating current (AC) source. However, traditional LED linear regulators typically have drawbacks relating to insufficient total light output, flicker noise, and/or low power factor. These drawbacks lead to inefficiencies and degraded performance of the traditional LED linear regulators.
Therefore, while existing LED linear regulators have been generally adequate for their intended purposes, they have not been entirely satisfactory in every aspect. An improved LED linear regulator with improved power factor and increased total light output continues to be sought.